Le test
by TsubakiM
Summary: Si vous voulez lire un petit OS tout mimi racontant les sentiments de Jane, transformé en fiction toute mimi racontant la vie de Jane et Maura C'EST ICI! XoXo TsubakiM
1. Chapitre 1: Le test!

**_Coucou tout le monde, _**

**_Je ne parlotte pas trop pour vous laissez lire, je préviens juste que j'ai réécris ce chapitre... _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Sentir son rythme cardiaque doubler en attendant que ce truc change de couleur.

Et là le résultat : bleu

Tomber par terre le regard vide.

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

- Jane... tout va bien, dit une voix derrière la porte

- Maura , répondis-je d'une voix prise par les sanglots

- Jane , je peux rentrer? me demanda cette voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

Se décaler, se lever , ouvrir la porte , des gestes habituels simples mais pourtant si difficiles à faire en se moment.

- Jane, viens là... me dis Maura en m'ouvrant les bras.

- Merci...

Merci... Fût le seul mot qui franchira la barrière de ma bouche avant que je ne me réfugie dans les bras protecteurs de ma meilleure amie. J'étais tellement bien aux creux de ses bras que j'en oublia presque pourquoi j'y étais …

- Jane...

Le simple murmure de mon nom me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me détacha de Maura pour m'asseoir à même le sol , la tête dans mes mains...

- Maura... commençais-je doucement, le test, il est positif... Comment je vais faire? J'suis pas prête pour ça ! Et imagine s'il m'arrive quelque chose ... Ou si je suis une mauvaise mère … Ou si...

- Jane ! STOP ! Regarde moi, me dit-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe. Tu seras une mère formidable et tu veux savoir comment je le sais... Je le sais parce que je te connais … Tu es une femme magnifique, attentionnée , patiente et j'en passe... Et puis tu n'es pas seule Jane, je suis là moi je serai toujours là pour toi Jane... me dit Maura en me regardant dans les yeux

- Maura … Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose qu'est ce qu'il deviendra ?

- Je m'en occuperai... Mais vu qu'il ne t'arrivera rien tout va bien...

- Depuis quand le grand Dr Isles fait elle des hypothèses sans avoir de l'urticaire?

- Depuis que tu es le sujet principal de ces hypothèses...

- Maura, je dois te dire quelque chose , dis-je en me levant et en prenant soin de garder nos mains enlacées

- Tu fais peur...

- Il n'y a pas de raison... Enfin j'espère...

- Jane , au lieu d'hyperventiler dis moi ce qu'il y a ou montre le moi car là tu me fais vraiment peur...

- D'accord

J'ai glissé mes mains sur son visage , elle m'a souris lorsque j'ai caressé sa joue. Je me suis ensuite rapprochée d'elle de plus en plus , jusqu'à que nos lèvres rentrent en contact. A ma plus grande surprise , elle répondit à mon baiser en glissant ses mains autour de ma taille. Lorsque nous nous sommes décollées , elle a posé son front contre le miens , tout en gardant les yeux clos.

- Maura, enfin je voilà... Je …

- T'aime, me coupa Maura

- Tu … Je veux dire … Enfin tu ... dis-je déboussolée

- Oui je t'aime , me confirma Maura

- Sérieux ? Demandais-je d'un ton enjoué

- Oui mais Jane sérieux n'...

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de terminer son monologue, car j'avais déjà posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser prit vite de l'ampleur , mes mains se retrouvèrent sous son chemisier et les siennes dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime , lui murmurais-je

- Je t'aime aussi …

Sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter en sentant la peu de l'être aimée sous ses mains.

La prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La prendre dans ses bras , la soulever , la porter jusqu'au lit , l'embrasser, des gestes simples qui deviendraient vite vitaux.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Dites moi si vous aimez les quelques modifications au chapitre... A très vite!**_

_**Encore merci!**_

_**XOXO Tsubaki **_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La vue te plait?

_**Ce chapitre a été modifié!  
**_

_**Je tenais juste à dire un grand merci à se qui mon laissé des reviews et à ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait c'est cool d'avoir lu ma fic quand même... **_

_** Et je tenais à dire un merci à Aku-Zenkay à qui je ne peux pas répondre donc MERCI!**_

* * *

Le lendemain , je me suis réveillée en sursaut à cause de ces p**** de nausées matinales. Je crois même avoir fais flipper Maura, en sautant du lit comme ça... Je lui demanderai pardon plus tard.  
Après avoir rendu le peu de truc qu'il me restait dans l'estomac et m'être lavée les dents, deux bras m'encerclèrent et je sentis un baiser se poser sur mon cou.

- Coucou amour, m'exclamais-je

- Coucou toi, nausée matinale ? me demanda t-elle

- Oui désolée pour le réveille brutal...

- Ne tant fais pas j'étais déjà réveillée depuis un moment ...

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé?

- Parce que tu as besoin de te reposer, tu sais les conséquences que peut entrainer un manque de sommeil sur une grossesse?

- Non mais je ne veux pas savoir...

- Jane c'est vraiment important que tu te reposes...

- T'inquiète pas Maura... Et puis tu es là non...? Si tu me disais plutôt se que tu faisais avant que je saute du lit...

- Je te regardais dormir ...

- Et tu me regardes dormir depuis combien de temps?

- Un peu plus d'une heure...

- UNE HEURE ! Voyeuse !

- Et fière de l'être ! me répondit elle en me tirant la langue

**_DRING DRING_**

- RIZZOLI / ISLES

- J'arrive!

- Le travail nous appelle mon cœur, lui dis-je en l'embrassant

- Je sais... On y va avec ta voiture ? me susurra t-elle en me rendant mon baiser

- Oui... Maura... J'ai pas envie de le dire aux autres pour nous... Enfin pour le moment...

- Moi non plus, mais Jane...

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que tu ailles parler de ta grossesse à Cavanaugh...

- Mais...

- Jane sois raisonnable , du porte un enfant en toi, tu dois faire attention...

- D'accord j'irai le voir...

- Merci...

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi...

**_8 heure plus tard:_**

- Si j'avais pu je lui aurai arraché la tête à cette enflure ! vociférais-je sur les nerfs

- D'un point de vue médical, tu ne peux pas arracher la tête à quelqu'un ... Sauf quelques exceptions bien sur...

- Maura ...

- J'ai rien dis ... Tu devrais aller prendre un bain pour te détendre pendant que je vais faire à manger...

- J'ai une meilleure idée, je vais faire couler le bain après avoir appelé ma mère pour qu'elle m'emmène des vêtements et Jo Friday. Et une fois tout ça fait tu viens dans le bain avec moi...

- Jane... Je dois faire le repas

- Aller, mon coeur... J'arriverai pas à me détendre sans toi...

- Bon d'accord, va appeler ta mère! Pendant ce temps je vais faire couler le bain...

Pour réponse je l'embrasse et lui répète que je l'aime puis elle partit s'occuper du bain pendant que moi j'appelai Ma...

- Allô?

- Allô Ma...

- Jane, tout va bien?

- Oui t'inquiète, je voulais savoir si tu étais près de chez moi... - Oui, je viens de quitter le commissariat pourquoi? - Parce que j'aurai bien aimé que tu passes chez moi avant de rentrer pour me prendre des vêtements et Jo... - Oui bien sur... Mais tu es où? - Chez Maura, on se fait une soirée tranquille toutes les deux... - C'était pas prévu c'est ça... - Gagnée! - Je t'apporte ça... - Merci Ma tu gère..._ - Jane, le bain est près ... Embrasse ta mère pour moi... me dit Maura de la salle de bain_

- Ma, je dois te laisser mon bain m'appelle...

- D'accord passe quand tu as fini...

- Ok Chao mama

- Chao Jane

Après avoir raccroché , je rejoignis Maura dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas fais les chose à moitié … La salle de bain n'était éclairée que par des bougies disposées un peu partout , il y avait de la mousse dans l'eau … Et le mieux de tout : elle! Elle c'était déshabillée pour enfiler un peignoir qui laisser deviner ses courbes parfaites , elle était (elle est ) tout simplement magnifique. J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et de lui enlever son peignoir pour pouvoir la regarder à ma guise . Je l'a pris ensuite en « mode princesse » pour la glisser doucement dans l'eau. Puis je me suis retournée pour ôter mes vêtements , mais je sentais son regard me brûler la peau.

- La vue te plaît mon coeur? demandais-je en me retournant

- Plus que ça encore, me répondit elle la voix plus roque que d'habitude. Viens enchaîna t-elle en me tendant la main.

- Tout de suite général de mon coeur, m'exclamais-je en me rapprochant d'elle

Je me suis penchée vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle m'enleva bien vite le reste de mes vêtements, je me suis ensuite glisser dans l'eau, moi contre elle, nos mains enlacées sur mon ventre. On était tellement bien dans notre bulle.

- Je t'aime Maura...

- Je t'aime aussi mon coeur...

- Mmmmm

- Quoi?

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça ...

- C'est la première fois que j'appelle quelqu'un comme ça... Mais il faut des premières fois à tout!

- T'as pas tord...

Nous sommes restées une petite heure dans l'eau à parler de tout et de rien. Puis on a dinée et ensuite je suis allée chercher mes affaires et mon chien chez Ma. Et nous voilà donc Maura et moi dans son lit chacune une tisane à la main.

- Je suis allée voir Cavanaugh cette aprem , lançais-je

- Et ?

- Il m'a félicité puis on a parlé boulot... En gros il veut me faire un emploi du temps aménagé et à toi aussi... Puis il a dit que je n'irai plus sur le terrain sauf pour voir le corps. Et à partir des 6 mois je suis consignée à la maison...

- Tant mieux... Euh ... Pourquoi est ce que moi aussi j'ai un emploi du temps allégé?

- Il a deviné que tu étais au courant vu que tu es ma meilleure amie, il a donc dit qu'il préférait te savoir avec moi plutôt que moi seule à faire n'importe quoi et toi à te faire des cheveux blancs...

- Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi il dit ça... Et puis j'ai pas de cheveux blancs!

- L'urticaire mon coeur, l'urticaire... Dis toi qu'on aura plus de temps ensemble...

- T'as pas tord...

- Tu vois quand tu veux... Dis tu peux me rendre un service?

- Tu veux que je te prenne rendez-vous chez un gynécologue...

- Mais... Comment...

- Je te connais mon coeur, je te prendrai rdv dès demain.

- Merci, t'es super... dis je en baillant

- Aller... C'est l'heure de dormir.

- T'as raison, répondis-je en posant ma tasse et en me glissant dans les bras de Maura

- Bonne nuit mon ange , dit Maura en m'embrassant

- Bonne nuit mon coeur.

* * *

**_Et voilà le second chapitre est terminé, j'espère qui vous aura plus... Je sais que c'est très OCC (je crois qu'on dit ça comme ça quand les perso ont pas le même caractère que dans la série...)_**

**_Je préviens d'avance que la suite de cette fic sera TRES TRES GUIMAUVE et oui pour le plus grand malheur de certain je suis dans la période rose bonbon..._**

**_Bref je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis et me dire quoi améliorer.._**

**_XOXO TsubakiM_**


	3. Chapitre 3: Être plus que marraine?

**_Le nouveau chapitre est là les amis!_**

**_Un gros merci à tous pour avoir mis des reviews ou d'avoir juste lu ma fanfiction sa me fais super plaisir!_**

**_Je réponds juste à Lilli à qui je ne peux répondre en privé: Merci beaucoup et je suis heureuse que le guimauve te plaise car il risque d'en avoir beaucoup..._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Mon réveil sonna à 6h mais bien sur ces maudites nausées m'ont réveillé bien avnt.

Donc nous voilà Maura et moi dans les toilettes, elle a me tenir les cheveux et à me caresser le dos et moi la tête dans la cuvette. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: CHARMENT

- Ça va mieux mon cœur?

- Non! J'ai encore envie de vomir... me lamentais-je

- Ça se mérite d'être mère mon cœur...

- A partir d'aujourd'hui je vénère ma mère..

- Si elle pouvait entendre ça...

- On se prépare puis on part au boulot ?

- D'accord

Après 1 heure de préparation pour Maura et 15 minutes pour moi, nous voilà partie. Une fois arrivée un peu avant le commissariat nous nous sommes embrassées une dernière fois. Puis nous nous sommes séparées pour 8 longues heures sauf s'il y avait une affaire...

- Jane en route… me dit Korsac

- On a quoi ?

- Un meurtre dans les bois... Je t'ai envoyé l'adresse sur ton tel … Me répondit Vince

- Merci, je vais prévenir Maura...

- Me prévenir de quoi Jane? me demanda une voix derrière moi

- Tu m'as fais peur... On a un meurtre dans les bois...

- D'accord je vais chercher mes affaires.

- On y va ensemble?

- Oui, de toute manière nous ne sommes venu à une seule voiture...

- Oui tu as raison , je vais dans la voiture tu me rejoins?

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

Lorsque nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées seules dans la voiture, Maura plaça une de ses main sur ma cuisse et me la caressait pendant que je conduisais.

- J'ai appelé le gynécologue pour toi mon cœur...

- Et...

- Et tu as rendez vous le 12 novembre à 14h avec le docteur Price.

- Merci mon cœur , tu gères...

- Je peux même te dire que c'est une des meilleures de l'état...

- TU L'AS CONNAIT?

- Non , mais elle est connu dans le milieu médical...

- T'es pas possible...

- Pourquoi j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? me dit Maura la panique dans la voix

- Mais non mon cœur, mais t'as pu t'empêcher à te renseigner sur la gynéco...

- Je veux juste que tu sois entre de bonnes mains... me rétorqua Maura sur la défensive

- Mon amour c'est pas une reproche pas besoin de te braquer, surtout avec moi... Je t'aime avec tes petites manies et tout ce qui fait de toi celle que tu es aujourd'hui...

- Je t'aime aussi Jane...

- On est arrivées amour.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du crime, Maura et moi nous nous sommes à peine approchées du corps qu'une odeur de putréfaction, me fit rebrousser chemin pour aller vomir. Maura qui n'était pas loin de moi, vînt se mettre derrière moi pour me tenir les cheveux. Lorsque je n'eus plus rien dans le ventre elle me tendit un mouchoir .

- Jane va te poser dans la voiture...

- Je ne me suis jamais tenu à distance d'une scène de crime et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer!

- Chérie ne fait pas ta tête de mule tu veux ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne dors pas bien, enfin que tu es réveillée super tôt et que tu manges sans pouvoir garder la nourriture assez de temps pour te redonner de l'énergie... Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller poser ton joli derrière dans la voiture avant de me faire un malaise vagal ! CLAIR ! Et en plus tu trembles... dit Maura sur un ton qui ne laissait place aucune place pour la négociation.

- JANE! VIENS VOIR STP... me cria Franki

- Ni pense même pas, dit Maura

- Mais il m'appelle … dis-je en me retournant pour partir

- Si tu vas là-bas je fais ceinture pendant un mois...

- T'oserai pas! m'exclamais-je en me retournant

- Tu veux parier? me demanda Maura sur le ton du défi

- Viens toi Francki... Prends une photo... criais-je à mon frère

- Diablesse! Dis-je à Maura

- Je t'aime aussi!

- Jane ça va pas? Me demanda mon frère en débarquant

- Jme sens pas bien c'est tout

- Tu tremble, je rêve ou tu fais une hypo...

- Euh... J'en sais rien. Maura aide moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule!

- Langage Jane! T'inquiète pas Franki j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac...

- Euhh D'accord...

- Franki tu sais que c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, et pas l'inverse... dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- J'en suis pas si sur...

Je commençais à trembler de plus en plus et ma vue se brouillait de temps à temps, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter en leurs disant. Mais je crois que Maura l'a remarqué , mais j'en suis pas sur...

- Franki, porte ta sœur à ma voiture avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse s'il te plait...

- Je peux ma...

Et là trou noir...

- Jane, mon cœur... Dit une voix lointaine

- Maure, répondis-je d'une voix faible

Quand je me suis décidée à ouvrir les yeux, Maura était près de moi, elle me souriait. Sourire que je lui rendis , puis en observant mon environnement je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée dans le bureau de mon médecin légiste préféré.

- Comment jsuis arrivée là?

- Franki t'as porté jusqu'ici...

- Ah...

- Jane, à quoi tu penses?

- A rien ne tant fais pas...

Gros mensonge! Je pensais à elle et au bébé... Comme souvent depuis trois jours d'ailleurs

- Jane... A d'autre mais pas à moi... Mais si tu veux pas me dire ce qui te tracasse je comprends...

- Je tant parlerai ce soir ne t'inquiète pas...

- D'accord, tu viens chez moi ?

- Oui mon cœur … Je vais remonter pour prévenir que je vais bien...

- Pas besoin , le capitaine va arriver...

- Dr Isles j'ai votre... Ah Rizzoli enfin réveillée, dit le capitaine

- Trop forte , dis-je à Maura. Et oui jsuis réveillée capitaine...

- Comment tu te sens? me demanda ce dernier

-Fatiguée mais aussi non ça va...

Donc tout va bien... J'ai finis vos emplois du temps à toutes les deux: vous faites 9h30/12h30 pour le matin et 14/17h30 tout les jours sauf s'il y a une affaire où là le Dt Isles finira à 18h30 …

- Merci capitaine... Je me demandais si je pouvais avoir mon après midi le 12 novembre... Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé …

- Jane tu ne me demandes jamais de congés sauf si c'est pour un truc important donc bien sur que je te la donne.. Mais pourquoi?

- Rendez-vous médical?

- Pour le docteur Isles aussi , je suppose... J'ai une question..

- Laquelle? demanda Jane

- Est ce que je pourrais voir les échographies...

- C'était prévu capitaine, mais pas un mot à ma mère je veux lui dire après l'écho...

- Motus et bouche cousu... Dr Isles pouvez vous ramener Jane chez elle pour qu'elle se repose et qu'elle revienne en forme demain...

- Bien sur monsieur je ne serai pas longue...

- Non Dr vous aussi vous rentrez, je ne veux plus voir jusqu'à demain toutes les deux..

- Euh d'accord...

Nous avons donc suivis les ordres et nous sommes donc rentrées chez Maura. Maintenant nous sommes dans sa chambre elle dans mes bras .

Mon cœur , dis-je

Oui, me répondit elle en baillant

Toute à l'heure... Je t'ai dis que j'allais te dire à quoi je pensais...

- Amour si tu ne te sens pas prête de m'en parler , je comprends tu n'as pas à te forcer...

- Mais si je me sens prête... Écoute , je voudrais que tu ais une place important dans la vie du bébé... Enfin plus importante que le rôle de marraine.

- Comment ça...

- Je voudrais que tu le reconnaisses à la naissance...

- Tu... Tu... Veux … dit-elle en hyperventilant

- Mon cœur, calme toi... Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas... D'accord ? Je t'aime, je sais que c'est soudain et que nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis trois jours, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis amoureuse de toi que je sais que ma vie est avec toi...

- C'est pas ça, bien sur que je le veux , mais si tu te rendais compte que je n'étais pas pour toi... Que tu voulais mieux pour ton enfant...

- Mon cœur, je ne pourrais jamais vouloir quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour m'aider à élever cet enfant.

- Mais regarde moi, je suis médecin légiste et acheteuse en ligne compulsive... Je suis tellement sociable que même ma mère ne reste pas avec moi... Et honnêtement je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour que tu m'aimes... A côté de toi, je ne suis qu'un rat de laboratoire, toi tu es pleine de vie, amusante , joyeuse... dit-elle la tête baissée

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des trucs comme ça Maura.. Tu es une femme formidable! Tu es belle, non je dis des conneries tu es magnifiques et encore je suis gentille... Oui tu achètes compulsivement, mais je préfère ça à se que tu fasses une bétise ! Et tu es veux savoir, je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts! Tu es mon rayon de soleil personnel! D'accord mon cœur?

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre, la voix trop prise par les sanglots pour parler. Je me suis rapprochées d'elle pour la serrer un peu plus dans mes bras. Elle avait sa tête dans mon cou , elle pleurait silencieusement mais elle pleurait quand même.

- Je t'aime tellement mon cœur , lui dis-je à l'oreille

- Je t'aime aussi Jane …

- Dors mon amour, ça te fera du bien.

- Tu dois te reposer aussi Jane, me dit elle en baillant.

- J'attends que tu te sois endormi pour te suivre, ne tant fait pas... ferme les yeux mon ange...

- Je t'aime.

Je ne répondis pas à cela. Je la regarda dormir une bonne heure avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Maura n'était plus près de moi, je n'eus pas à me poser des questions sur son absence bien longtemps, car elle rentra dans la chambre vêtu seulement de mon T-shirt arrivant au dessous des fesse avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle s'avança près de moi pour poser celui-ci sur mes jambes je regarda vite fait le contenu du plateau, puis mon regard dévia sur la vue de ses jambes nu, je remonta lentement vers son visage, un grand sourire illuminait celui-ci, elle se pencha vers moi puis me prit le menton et m'embrassa passionnément.

- C'est en quel honneur tout ça?

- N'ai-je pas le droit de faire à manger à la femme que j'aime et lui apporter au lit?

- Si, si , bien sur... Moi aussi je t'aime!

- Je sais...

- On mange ce que tu nous a préparé puis on va se prendre un bain et on finit par retourner dans le lit qu'est ce que tu en dis?

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Nous nous sommes mise à manger ce super préparé avec soins par ma tite femme... Enfin elle sera un jour ma femme, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour l'avoir, mais j'suis contente de l'avoir fais... Elle est tellement belle, gentille et c'est une déesse du sexe... Euhh je m'égare...

Donc nous avons mangé, prit une douche puis nous nous sommes couchées, mais nous n'avons fermé les yeux que bien plus tard dans la soirée, faut dire qu'elle m'avait bien chauffé aussi …

* * *

_**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre very very guimauve (I know my English it's beautiful ) **_

_**Bref laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez détesté! Ah j'oubliais si vous voulez me donner des idées ou vous avez envie d'un chapitre spécial vous n'avez cas demander je ferai en fonction des demandes...**_

_**XOXO Tsubaki**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Un rendez-vous gynécologique

_**Coucou les amis,**_

_**Nouveau chapitre à très vite :)**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 12 novembre 2014 et il est 13h30. Maura et moi sommes installées dans une salle d'attente depuis dix bonnes minutes à attendre que notre tour. Vous me direz pourquoi y être allés quarante minutes en avance , et bien la réponse est simple: Maura!

- Jane, calme toi, me dit Maura

- Je suis parfaitement calme...

- Aussi calme que moi quand j'essaye de mentir... répondit Maura sarcastiquement

- Chérie, tu ne mens jamais...

- Madame Rizzoli? demanda une voix inconnu au bataillon.

- Oui?

- Suivez moi s'il vous plait.

Nous avons donc suivi le médecin ma main bien accroché à celle de Maura. Une fois dans la salle de consultation le Dr Price me demanda de m'allonger sur la table.

- Je me présente , je suis le Dr Marie Price c'est moi qui vous suivra tout au long de cette grossesse...

- Ok , moi vous savez déjà comment je m'appelle, et elle c'est Maura Isles ma compagne.

- Enchantée, dit Maura.

- Maura Isles, comme le médecin légiste?

- Oui, c'est moi...

- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer.

- Merci, ne le prenez pas mal mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma carrière...

- Vous avez raison … Veuillez m'excuser... Et si nous commencions? demanda le Dr.

- Euh... D'accord, dis-je en entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux de Maura .

- Attention c'est froid...

Le docteur me mit le gel et commença l'échographie, au bout de plusieurs minutes je sentis Maura serrer ma main un peu plus fort, j'ai donc tourné mon regard vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Et à ma plus grande surprise elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils... Un truc était bizarre sur cette échographie et elle l'avait vu, à la différence de moi elle comprenait ce qu'elle voyait.

- Maura , tout va bien? demandais-je inquiète.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur... Docteur on voit la même chose?

- Oui...

- Ou ou, j'suis là... Vous pouvez pas me traduire... Parce que là vous me faites flipper!

- J'ai deux truc à vous annoncer...

- Là j'ai vraiment peur...

- Madame vous avez fais un léger déni de grossesse...

- Maura... dis-je en paniquant.

- C'est pas grave mon cœur ne tant fais pas... Un déni de grossesse c'est une réaction du corps face au refus de la mère d'être enceinte.

- J'ai pas tout compris...

- Voulez vous que je vous le ré-explique?

- Non merci Maura me l'expliquera à la maison...

- Madame vous êtes enceinte de 5 mois...

- 5 mois... suffoquais-je

- Jane, regarde moi... Respire, calme toi... Voilà comme ça respire doucement, calme toi... C'est bien mon amour... me dit Maura d'une voix douce.

- C'est quoi la deuxième chose à me dire? Au point où j'en suis... dis-je en reprenant mon souffle

- Vous attendez des jumeaux...

- Des jumeaux!

- Si vous voulez je peux vous donnez les sexes et vous faire écouter les cœurs des bébés, proposa le Dr Price pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Maura, tu veux connaître les sexes?

- Seulement si toi tu le veux... me dit Maura en me caressant la main.

- D'accord, on veut bien les connaître...

- Très bien , après je vous fais écouter les cœurs . D'accord?

- Oui, répondit-on en cœur.

- Alors là , il y a les pieds, les bras , leurs petites têtes et là je peux vous dire que c'est une fille et là un beau garçon... Vous allez avoir des faux-jumeaux madame Rizzoli...

- C'est TJ qui va être content d'avoir un cousin , dis-je en rigolant légèrement.

- Ça c'est sur...

- Madame une dernière chose, vu que c'est des jumeaux vous accoucherez à 8 mois... Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant les moyens médicaux sont beaucoup plus performant il n'y aura donc pas de risque pour vous ou les enfants... Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète

- Le père c'est ça?

- Oui... Savez vous qui est le père?

- Bien sur que je sais qui est le père!

- Excuser moi, je me suis mal exprimée, je suis douée dans mon métier mais les relations humaines c'est pas trop ça... Je vous ai demandé cela pour pouvoir faire les démarches nécessaire...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Maura...

- Et! s'exclama celle-ci en me frappant doucement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Le père est décédé sur le champ de combat en Afghanistan..

- Toute mes condoléances... Et si je vous faisait écouter les battements des cœurs de vos enfants maintenant... dit-elle pour changer de sujet

Elle m'installa un appareil bizarre autour du ventre, Maura m'expliqua que ça servait à écouter le cœur des petits. Le docteur me demanda si nous pouvions commencer, après un rapide acquiescement elle alluma le monitoring. En entendant les battements de cœurs des bébés la vérité me frappa de plein fouet, j'allais être maman, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Maura a dût sûrement le voir car elle me serra un peu plus fort la main, je tourna alors la tête vers elle pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, j'arrivais à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et la je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle était bel et bien émue. Le Dr Price décida de nous laisser 20 minutes d'intimité pour qu'on profite de ce moment rien que toutes les deux.

Une fois les 20 minutes passées le docteur revînt avec un enregistrement du monitoring, de l'écho et des clichés de celle-ci. Elle m'expliqua que j'aurai un rdv tout les mois pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution des bébés puis elle programma la naissance des enfants le 2 janvier prochain. Quand tout cela fût fait Maura et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre voiture, lorsque nous fîmes dans celle-ci, Maura engagea la conversation.

- Jane, je me demandais, pour l'appartement..

- C'est vrai ça... Comment je vais faire? Il n'y a pas assez de place... dis-je en la coupant

- Justement...

- Avec un je pouvais gérer mais avec deux... Comment j'vais faire...

- JANE!

- Oui? Désolée...

- Pas grave, j'ai peut être une solution mais si tu es contre je comprendrais...

- Maura, dis moi plutôt que de te faire des films...

- Viens vivre avec moi... J'ai 3 chambres en plus...

- D'accord..

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, ça ne fais qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble...

- Maura, j'suis d'accord...

- Et puis... Attends... T'es d'accord?

- Oui... dis-je en souriant

- T'es vraiment d'accord...

- Oui, je suis vraiment d'accord...

- T'es sur? Enfin je ne veux pas te forcer...

- Mon cœur tu ne me forces en rien, tu m'as juste proposé une solution... Et oui je veux pouvoir me réveiller tout les matins avec toi dans mes bras... Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi , Jane. On est arrivée...

_**40 minutes plus tard:**_

- Jane, je pense que tu vas devoir le dire pour ta grossesse...

- Moi aussi... Amour j'en ai marre de me cacher, marre de faire croire aux autres que toutes les deux nous ne sommes qu'amies alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser...

- J'en ai marre aussi Jane... J'ai une idée, on a cas faire un dîner avec tout le monde, on moins on annonce pour ta grossesse et pour nous...

- Tu as raison.. Quand tu dis tout le monde tu parles de qui?

- Ta mère, t'es frères et l'équipe...

- Tu ne veux pas parler de nous à tes parents...

- Si mais je préfère l'annoncer à ma mère sans qu'il y ai du monde j'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche la soirée...

- On fait comme tu le sens mon cœur... Tu veux qu'on le fasse quand?

- Je ne sais pas à la fin de la semaine...

- Pas de problème, on préviendra tout le monde demain...

* * *

**_Et voilà les amis le chapitre 4 est là... Pour être honnête j'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai écrit, je me suis bougée de l'écrire car j'ai eu une idée pour la suite ..._**

**_Enfin bref j'aime pas du tout se que j'ai écris mais à vous de me laisser vos avis..._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Tsubaki_**


	5. Chapitre 5: Confrontation

Il était 20 heure, et Maura et moi étions dans notre lit à discuter de mon déménagement soudain mon téléphone sonna:

- Rizzoli?

- Jane c'est Vince... Est ce que tu peux venir s'te plaît? me demanda t-il

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est des pleurs que j'entends?

- Oui justement... Viens ste plaît...

- J'arrive... dis-je en raccrochant.

- Jane qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas mais s'il m'appelle alors que je suis en congés c'est qu'il y a un problème...

- Tu as parlé de pleur comment ça?

- J'ai entendu des pleurs d'enfant venant de derrière Korsac... T'es prête?

- Oui on peut y aller...

On monta rapidement dans la voiture, pour arriver 10 minutes après au commissariat contrairement à d'habitude Maura monta avec moi. A mon plus grand étonnement Vince tenait un bébé en pleurs du bout des bras, lorsqu'il me vit il s'approcha de moi pour me donner l'enfant quand le petit fût dans mes bras il s'arrêta de pleurer pour finir par s'endormir blotti dans mes bras.

- Du calme ça fais du bien... dit Vince

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici? demandais-je

-On l'a trouvé dans une poubelle, sa mère morte à côte d'elle... On suppose qu'elle a voulu la cacher... Mais on doit la garder pendant une semaine car les services sociaux ne peuvent pas venir la prendre...

- Vous l'avez trouver à quelle heure?

- Il y a quatre heures...

- Quatre heures , c'est normal qu'elle pleure alors...

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent tous les hommes de l'équipe

- Elle doit avoir faim, me coupa Maura...

- On y avait pas pensé...

- Rizzoli qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- Les gars m'ont appelé pour une urgence et du coup j'suis là...

- Rentrez chez vous, et prenez la petite ce n'est pas un lieu pour une enfant …

- D'accord... Maura on rentre?

- On y va...

- Capitaine, Vince et Franki j'organise un repas samedi qui vient chez moi, puis-je vous comptez dans mes invités? demanda Maura poliment

- Oui bien sur, répondirent les trois concernés

- Frankie tu peux prévenir Tommy et Mam s'il te plait...

- Pas de problème

Maura et moi sommes ensuite repartie chez ''nous'' avec la petite endormie dans mes bras, mais avant de rentrer nous sommes passées à mon appartement pour prévenir mon propriétaire de mon déménagement. Arrivée à la maison Maura me prit la petite des bras pour aller la mettre dans le lit entre deux coussins pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Puis elle partie appeler son père et sa mère...

- Constance Isles à l'appareil...

- Bonsoir mère...

- Bonsoir Maura que me vaut ton appel si tardif?

- Est ce que père est près de toi au moins je vous l'explique à vous deux...

- Oui tu veux que je mette le haut parleur ?

- Oui s'il te plait...

- Voilà...

- Bonsoir ma fille...

- Bonsoir père... Alors voilà l'équipe de Jane a trouvé un bébé dans une benne à ordure, sa mère gisant près de celle-ci...

- Mon Dieu... dit la mère de Maura

- Tu as des affaires pour enfants? ajouta son père

- Non justement, est ce qu'il vous en reste?

- Oui on a tout gardé... Ta mère va se préparer puis on t'apporte tout après être passés à la pharmacie de grade pour prendre du lait en poudre...

- Merci père...

- A tout de suite Maura...

- A tout de suite mère..

- Maura? Dit le père de celle-ci en enlevant le haut parleur

- Oui père...

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme cela...

- Je sais je te demande pardon... Je dois te dire un truc par rapport à Jane..

- Maura je suis déjà au courant...

- Au courant de quoi?

- Que tu aimes la belle lieutenant qui ne doit pas être très loin de toi en ce moment...

- Mais comment? Demanda Maura un peu perdu

- Chérie tu es ma fille, et je sais reconnaître quand ma fille est amoureuse...

- Ça ne te fais rien?

- Tu es heureuse?

- Plus que ça encore...

- Alors tout va bien... Tu peux me passer Jane s'il te plaît?

- D'accord, mais tu ne me la brusque pas par contre...

- Ne tant fais pas...

- Jane, mon cœur tu peux venir? me demanda Maura

- Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a? Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle

- Mon père veut te parler...

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore...

- Mais rien mon cœur, dit Maura en me tendant le téléphone et en partant vers notre chambre

- Bonsoir monsieur, dis-je en prenant le tel

- Bonsoir, mais assez de cérémonie, je peux vous appeler Jane?

- Oui c'est mon prénom après tout...

- Bien vu, écoutez Maura m'a dis pour vous deux... Enfin je l'ai deviné enfin bref, je voulais vous dire que je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient... Tant que Maura est heureuse je le suis aussi...

- Merci...

- Je vais vous aider avec ma femme mais ne vous avisez pas de faire souffrir ma fille, ou vous risquez de savoir comment je m'appelle...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça monsieur, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal... Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça..

- Je t'aime aussi, dit une voix derrière Jane...

- Tu m'as fais peur... dis-je une mais sur la poitrine.

- J'ai vu ça... dit-elle en rigolant

- Je vais vous laisser, nous partons de la maison nous serons là dans 20 minutes tout au plus... Vous êtes bien chez Maura?

- Oui monsieur à toute à l'heure...

- Embrasse le pour moi, me dit Maura

- Votre fille vous embrasse...

- Moi aussi à tout de suite...

- Le père de Maura raccrocha, puis celle-ci me fonça dessus pour m'embrasser

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi Maura...

- Je vais préparer du thé pour mes parents, je te fais une tisane?

- Tu serais un amour, dis-je en l'embrassant

- Mais je suis un...

- Oui le miens...

- T'as tout compris, aouta Maura avant de m'embrasser pui sne partant vers la cuisine.

20 minutes plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, je partis ouvris aux parents de Maura pendant que celle-ci posé le thé sur la table.

- Bonsoir Jane/ mademoiselle Rizzoli, dirent les parents de Maura

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir père, bonsoir mère, dit Maura en me faisant sursauter...

- Maura! Tu veux pas arrêter de me faire flipper! dis-je une main posée au niveau du ceur

- Désolée Jane...

Après s'être assis la petite se mit à pleurer, en un échange de regard Maura le fît comprendre d'y aller. Son père aillant vu notre échange, il chercha quelque chose dans un des sacs pour finir par me tendre, un biberon avec du lait en poudre et des couches... Je partis donc dans la cuisine pour préparer le biberon, une fois près je retourna dans la chambre pour nourrir la petite, je l'a pris dans mes bras et lui présenta la tétine qu'elle attrapa sans grande difficulté... Après 20 minutes de buvage de biberon, je pus faire faire le rot à la pitchoune ainsi que la changer... Lorsque tout ceci fût finis je me mis à la bercer pour la faire s'endormir c'est à ce moment là que Maura me rejoignis dans la chambre. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et regarda l'enfant dans mes bras, elle avait pleuré je le savais mais rien que l'idée que sa mère l'ai encore rendu triste m'énervai au plus au point. Je me redressa et lui tendis la petite.

- Mon cœur qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandais-je d'une voix douce

- Devine...

- Tu l'as dis à ta mère pour nous deux et elle l'a mal pris...

- Gagné, mais elle a dis des trucs tellement méchant... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Ecoute moi bien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi que tout ce qu'elle a pus de dire est faux... Tu sais quoi je vais aller lui parler moi à ta mère... Par contre reste là avec la petite, je ne veux pas que tu entendes ce que je vais lui dire...

- Jane...

- Non mon cœur, j'en ai marre de te voir pleurer à cause d'elle... dis-je en l'embrassant

- Je t'aime!

Je retourna dans le salon plus qu'énervé, lorsque je suis arrivée dans celui-ci le père de Maura faisait déjà une scène à sa femme pour son comportement...

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dis encore! Vous en avez pas marre de la faire souffrir! Vous aimez la voir pleurer ou quoi!

- Ce n'est pas vrai j'aime ma fille plus que tout!

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Vous avez été absente toute son enfance et ça elle en a énormément souffert , et au lieu d'être heureuse pour elle, vous me descendez vous cherchez à ce qu'elle vous déteste parce que si c'est cela vous êtes très bien partis! M'exclamais-je

- Vous êtes une femme et vous travaillez comme lieutenant de police! Vous n'êtes pas faite pour elle!

- Mais qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ne me connaissez pas, vous n'avez jamais essayé de me connaître ! Alors avant de me juger regardez vous dans un miroir, le monde dans lequel vous vivez vous est tellement monté à la tête que vous ne voyez pas à quel point Maura souffre!

J'allais continuer mon monologue quand un vertige me prit, je n'eus pas le temps de me raccrocher à quelque chose avant de tomber par terre. Après cela TROU NOIR!

(POV Maura exceptionnel)

J'étais entrain d'endormir la petite quand mon père arriva, Jane évanouie dans les bras.

- Mon Dieu Jane! M'exclamais-je

- Ce n'est rien, elle s'est juste évanouie...

- Pose la sur le lit je vais m'occuper d'elle... Peux tu prendre la petite s'il te plait..

- Pas de problème, donne la moi...

Mon père posa Jane sur notre lit avant de retourner au salon avec le bébé. Je me mis donc par la suite à ausculter la femme que j'aimais... A mon plus grand soulagement elle n'avait rien, elle avait dût juste trop forcer... Je l'a mis sous la couverture pour qu'elle se repose, puis je repartis au salon, lorsque je vis ma mère une rage que je ne me connaissais pas me prit!

- Tout cela est de ta faute! Criais-je à ma mère

- Ne me parle pas comme cela Maura!

- Et tu veux que je te parle comment alors que la femme que j'aime s'est évanouie parce que tu l'as poussé à bout alors qu'elle ne doit pas s'énerver!

- Elle est enceinte?

- Oui et alors ça aussi tu vas le critiquer ! Je peux te dire que ses enfants porteront aussi mon nom!

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme cela !

- Tu ne m'as pas élevé tout simplement! J'ai été toutes seule toute ma vie, je faisais exactement tout ce que tu me disais pour que tu me vois un peu, pour être un peu moins transparente à tes yeux mais ça n'a pas fonctionné! J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre que j'avais besoin d'une mère à qui parler, à qui me confier mais tu n'étais jamais là... A la fin de ma primaire j'ai compris que je devais avancer sans toi, alors je me suis renfermée sur moi même avec pour seule compagnie mes livres, alors j'ai étudié ! A mon entrée au collège le jeunes m'ont fais vivre un véritable enfer, je ne t'ai rien dis mais j'avais le petit espoir que tu te rendes comptes de tout mais non, tu étais trop obnubilé par tes expositions pour voir que ta fille unique se faisait insulter, frapper et harceler! Je me suis donc mise à étudier deux fois plus pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'ils me faisaient puis je suis devenu médecin légiste et médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts, c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Jane.

Elle m'a appris ce que c'était d'être aimé, ce que c'était l'amitié, avec elle j'ai appris à être moi et seulement moi! Puis l'amour a remplacé petit à petit l'amitié qu'on avait l'une pour l'autre, nous nous sommes mises ensembles après qu'elle est appris sa grossesse et tu veux que je te dise en 40 ans d'existence je n'ai jamais été heureuse autre part que près d'elle!

Alors oui elle n'est pas de notre monde, oui elle a un nombre incalculable de défauts mais ils sont tellement peu nombreux en comparaison de ses qualités et c'est ça qui fais d'elle, une personne si chère à mon cœur!

Et tu veux savoir en 10 ans elle a réussi à me redonner confiance en moi!

Alors oui mère elle n'est pas parfaite, mais elle l'est à mes yeux et elle me mérite beaucoup plus que toi en tout cas. Si tu me demandais de faire un choix entre elle et toi, il sera peut être dure à faire mais ce sera elle!

Samedi on organise un repas pour annoncé, la grossesse de Jane et notre mise en couple alors tu as jusqu'à samedi, il y aura toute la famille de Jane et je mettrais des couverts pour père et toi. Si tu ne viens pas je saurais que tu ne veux pas faire partis de la vie de ces enfants, de nos enfants... dis-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues

Ma mère était choqué de mon monologue mais je m'en moquais j'avais vidé mon sac comme dirait Jane. Je sentais un regard depuis que j'avais commencé à parler, je savais que c'était elle. J'ai donc mis ma main légèrement en arrière pour l'inviter à venir me rejoindre,je la connaissais elle comprendrait mon message.

(Fin du POV Maura)

J'avais entendu tout son monologue, et ça me briser le cœur de la voir comme ça! Mais elle savait que j'étais là, et elle m'enverrai un signe quand elle voudra mon soutiens. Justement le voilà le signe, je m'approche d'elle doucement pour l'encercler, elle se réfugia aussitôt dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou.

* * *

_**Et voilà les amis le nouveau chapitre est en ligne j'espère qu'il vous plaira surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews x)**_

_**Juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après contiendra normalement un lemon...**_

_**XOXO**_

_**TsubakiM**_


End file.
